Titans at the beach
by BlazingStorm
Summary: The Titans are off to the beach after winning a sweepstakes. But there is more than just salt in the air. It appears there is a lot of love in it too. Will the Titans still have fun? Mainly R/S with BB/Rae, Cy/Bee, Aqua/OC, and Speedy/OC
1. Prologe: A trip to the beach

Authors Note:

This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh when reviewing. Also my OC's are Dove, who is Raven's identical twin, and Phoenix, a redheaded, fiery tempered friend of Dove's. They both joined the team about a month before this fanfic took place.

The Teen Titans were lounging around the tower like they did every crime-free day. The boys were playing video games and the girls were chatting or reading books. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Dove. She opened the door and a man in a suit entered the tower.

"I am looking for…um…Beast Boy?" he said, confused by the odd name.

"Right over there, sir," said Dove, pointing to Beast Boy.

"Ah, hello Beast Boy and congratulations on winning our beachside sweepstakes," the man said.

"Woohoo! Sweet!" said Beast Boy, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You entered a sweepstakes for a beach vacation?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, and now we all get to go to the beach for a week. Isn't it exciting?" Beast Boy replied.

"Heroes don't take vacations, Beast Boy," said Robin.

"Well it is not like we are going to refuse. It sounds fun to me," said Starfire.

"Well, I guess its ok…if it's only for a week," Robin said.

"We better get packing." All of the girls rushed to their rooms to pack.

"Why are they packing so early? We don't need to leave yet," Cyborg questioned.

Later…

"10 more minutes till our plane arrives," Dove called out at 9 p.m.

"Only 10 minutes? We need to pack." All of the boys rushed to their room and speedily packed their stuff. Then all of the Titans raced out to catch the plane. All of the boys got in first, sitting in rows of two and leaving Robin sitting by himself. Phoenix got in first, then Starfire and the others. Starfire sat down on the seat next to Robin.

She sat with me and not one of the girls? Robin thought to himself. Why me? Does she like me? No, I wish that was the case, but it's probably because we're good friends and the other girls filled up the other seats.

"I have never been on an airplane before. What is it like?" Starfire asked. Robin just sat there, deep in thought. "Robin!" Starfire shouted.

"Huh…oh sorry just thinking. So…uh it's like being in a car except you're really high off the ground." He replied.

"Oh ok. So what were you thinking about." Starfire questioned.

"Uh…um…nothing really," Robin said, blushing slightly of embarrassment.

Starfire giggled. He was cute when he blushed, she thought. What was so embarrassing anyway?

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Starfire said, giggling again.

Robin sighed. Great, she's laughing at me, Robin thought. Then their plane landed.

"That was fast," Starfire said.

"Well it wasn't a huge distance and planes are pretty fast," Robin explained. They walked for a little while till they reached a huge beachside resort.

"Is that where we're staying?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure is, it's the top resort at the whole beach," Beast Boy answered.

"It's amazing," Dove said. The Titans checked in, found their rooms, and slept so they would be well rested for the long day ahead.

I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry if it was short. The next one will be a lot longer. Please review!! I would appreciate your comments. Also if you have any ideas I would be glad to hear them because I only have about three days of their five-day week planned. I hope you will read the next chapters.


	2. Day 1: Beachside troubles

Authors note:

If you are reading this fanfic I would really appreciate a review. Thank you EmeraldGreen4Life for your review. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

The Titans woke up the next morning and headed to the beach. The girls went to the locker rooms to get dressed.

"What swimsuits did everyone bring?" asked Bumblebee.

"Unfortunately, all I could find was a bikini," Raven said.

It turned out all of the girls could only find bikinis. Raven had a black one and Dove had an identical white one. Starfire had a purple bikini with orange stars and Bumblebee had a yellow one with a bumblebee. Phoenix was wearing a red bikini.

Meanwhile…

"Darn it!!" Speedy yelled across the locker room.

"What are you yelling about," Cyborg asked.

"I forgot to bring swim trunks," Speedy replied.

All of the boys turned around and laughed, pointing at Speedy. So he left the locker room, in search of a pair of swim trunks. After Speedy left all of the boys left to find the girls. They were standing outside the locker room wearing bikinis.

"Uh, not trying to be mean or anything, but why are you all wearing bikinis?" Robin asked.

"That's all we could find," the girls replied.

Beast Boy busted out laughing. He pulled five one-piece bathing suits from out of his bag.

"BEAST BOY!!!" the girls yelled. They all started chasing him around the beach. Finally they caught up to him and retrieved the stolen swimsuits. The girls didn't change swimsuits, figuring it would take to much time. Instead all of the Titans headed off to the beach. The girls slightly regretted this decision when they saw how many boys were staring at them.

"By the way, where is Speedy?" Phoenix asked. 'Did something happen to him?' Phoenix worried.

The boys chuckled. Between laughs Cyborg managed to say "He forgot to pack swim trunks and had to go buy a pair." At this remark, all of the girls started laughing too.

"What are you laughing at?" Speedy asked as he walked up to the Titans.

Seeing Speedy's new swim trunks sent everyone into a fresh burst of giggles. They were bright orange with a pink hibiscus flower design.

"Will you all please stop laughing? It's all I could find in my size. Anyway, let's get on some sunscreen and head to the beach," Speedy said.

"What is sunscreen?" Starfire asked.

"It's a lotion you put on so you won't get burnt by the UV rays," Robin explained.

"Oh, well I don't need any so I am going to go down to the water," Starfire said. Before anyone could tell her that she should put on some sunscreen, she was already running toward the ocean. As soon as she reached the water's edge, she dived under the waves and lay on the sandy bottom of the ocean watching a few fish swim around her.

Robin watched as she dived into the waves. While applying sunscreen he still watched as the calm waves of the ocean hit the shore. After three minutes he realized that she still had not surfaced for air. He began to worry. Was she drowning? He dropped the bottle of sunscreen and ran to the ocean as fast as he could.

"Dude, what's the hurry?" Beast Boy asked but Robin was too far away to hear him.

Every step Robin could practically hear a clock ticking in the background, signaling that he had less and less time. He dived into the waves and saw her laying on the ocean floor, eyes closed. He swam down to her and pulled her out of the water. As soon as they broke the surface of the waves her eyes shot open.

"What…what happened?" she asked, confused that she was now atop the ocean surface.

"You were underwater for a full four minutes. I thought you were drowning," Robin answered. He still wasn't calming down from the experience.

Starfire giggled. "Tamaranians can hold their breath much longer than humans."

"Oh," Robin said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's the thought that counts," Starfire said.

Robin blushed. What did that mean? Both of them looked around and saw everyone was staring at them. Then they both realized that they were practically hugging because of how you pull someone out of the water. Both of them started blushing furiously and pulled away from each other. Starfire swam off into the ocean and Robin went back to finish putting on sunscreen. Everyone else was already swimming.

"So you ran off to save your girlfriend?" Cyborg teased when Robin got back to the ocean.

"Not so loud, what if she heard you? Besides she is NOT my girlfriend so stop teasing me about it. I know who you like too," Robin answered.

Cyborg swam away, figuring he shouldn't say anything else because he didn't want Robin saying anything like that about Bumblebee to him.

After quite a few hours of swimming, the Titans decided to play some beach volleyball before returning to the hotel. Raven said she needed to reapply her sunscreen. She went back to the place they put their things. She dug around in her bag and saw that her sunscreen was not there. She turned around and saw Beast Boy standing there with her bottle of sunscreen. "BEAST BOY!! GIVE IT BACK!!" she yelled at him.

"Come and get it," Beast Boy said as he ran off.

Raven started chasing him around the beach. Finally she caught up to him and tried to pry the sunscreen out of his hands. She managed to get one hand off of the bottle. Raven saw that people were staring at them. She realized that it looked like they were holding hands. Beast Boy must have realized it too because both walked away from each other, blushing heavily.

Beast Boy walked over to the side of the net the boys were on.

"Aww, how cute," said Speedy softly so that none of the girls would hear him.

Beast Boy gave him an evil look. Raven entered on the girls' side of the net and the Titans started the game. After playing for a few hours, the Titans decided it was time to go home.

I made a long chapter to make up for the short intro chapter last time. Hope you liked it. Also if you have any ideas for the story, I would be happy to hear them. Thank you for reading.


	3. Day 2: Sleepover

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was pretty busy. Thanks to Dawnmist 11, Emily Snow12, cherrytuna, and EmeraldGreen4Life for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you like this chapter.

The Titans met in the hallway to discuss their plans for the day. Most of the Titans had sunburn. Raven and Beast Boy had it on their shoulders. Dove, Phoenix, and Bumblebee had burnt their nose. The other boys had burnt their cheeks. The only Titan who wasn't burnt was Starfire.

"Dude, you didn't even put on any sunscreen," Beast Boy said.

"Tamaranians can't be burnt by UV rays," Starfire explained.

"First you can hold your breath longer and now you can't get sunburn. Tamaranians must be tough," Robin said. Nobody knew how Robin knew that Tamaranians could hold their breath longer, but before they could ask Bumblebee presented her plan for the day.

"I think we should head down to the water again today," Bumblebee said. Everyone agreed.

The Titans headed out to the beach again for the day. Today, however, was far less eventful than yesterday. It consisted of lots of swimming and some volleyball. Later that day Bumblebee had an idea. She called all of the girls into the hallway of the resort.

"So I've been thinking and I suggest we have a sleepover in Star's room tonight," Bee told them.

"Sounds good to me," said Phoenix and Dove.

"As long as it's not girly," Raven said.

"Since when are you aloud to use my room?" Starfire said.

"Well, if it's a problem then…" Bee began.

"Of course it's not," Starfire said.

Later that evening the girls all gathered in Starfire's room. The dresser was littered with pictures of the Titans. The bed was covered with stuffed animals and pillows. Five beanbags had been arranged in a circle for the sleepover. The girls listened to music, did each other's hair, and told funny stories for about an hour. Then Bumblebee called them into the beanbag chat circle.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Dove asked.

"Boys!!" Bumblebee and Phoenix said excitedly.

"Why?" Raven asked, obviously not wanting to talk about them.

"We want to know who everyone likes, of course," they answered. "But first I want to know who everyone thinks is cutest."

"Do we all agree on Aqualad for cutest?" Dove asked.

The girls nodded. "Though I do not know what Robin looks like without a mask on. He might actually be cute but how could we know?" Starfire said. Raven rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

Bumblebee stood up; eyes closed, and started to spin in a circle. When she stopped she was pointing at Raven. "Tell us who you like," Bumblebee told Raven.

"Why do I have to go first?" Raven asked.

Seeing that complaining wasn't getting her out of it, Raven sighed and said "Beast Boy."

The girls just stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. Trying to change the subject Raven stood up, spun around, and pointed at Dove.

"I think I am starting to like Aqualad," Dove said.

Dove pointed at Starfire.

"Isn't it already obvious anyway?" Starfire said.

"Not to the Titans East," Bee said.

"Fine, I like Robin," Starfire said.

She pointed at Phoenix.

"I think I am starting to like Speedy," she said.

Lastly Bumblebee said, "I like Aqualad."

Dove and Bee gave each other a look and then turned back to the group.

"It appears we have some rivalry going on," Raven said.

But this dilemma was soon forgotten when they heard voices drifting from across the hall. It seemed like the boys were having a gathering as well. The girls leaned up to the door, but all they could hear was one sentence.

"The day after tomorrow, we will reveal our feelings to the girl we like."

Sorry it was such a short chapter. I hope you don't mind too much. Please continue to read and review. Thank you!!


	4. Day 3: Shopping Spree

Authors Note:

I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. Thank you so much, Dawnmist 11, Emily Snow12, cherrytuna, Robin6764, Star of Airdrie, and EmeraldGreen4Life for reviewing. I hope all of you like my next chapter.

The next morning the Titans all met in the hotel lobby.

"So we talked about it last night and we decided that we want to tour the shops around the beach," Phoenix said.

The boys agreed to the idea and the Titans headed off to the shops. The girls were a bit on edge from what they had heard the previous night so they had decided on an activity to calm themselves down.

"There are so many of them selling all kinds of items. It's amazing how many shops there are," Starfire said.

"So you've never been to an outdoor market?" the girls asked. "Well then we need to start shopping!"

The guys sighed as the girls ran from shop to shop.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Speedy complained.

"I was thinking the same thing," Aqualad said.

Finally after many hours of shopping and ten shopping bags full of souvenirs, the Titans went to have lunch. They decided to go to a hotdog stand.

"Are hotdogs really made of dog?" Starfire whispered to Robin.

Robin chuckled softly "No, they are actually made of pig," he replied.

"It still does not sound very appetizing," Starfire said.

"I don't really like hotdogs either. I wasn't going to complain but if you want something else too then we should go get something," Robin said. So they walked off in search of another food stand.

"Where are Robin and Star?" asked Aqualad.

"Probably sneaked off on a date," Speedy whispered to the boys. At this remark, all of the boys started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dove asked.

"Nothing," they answered and began to order the hotdogs.

By the time Robin and Starfire returned all of the Titans were done eating. "Where did you two go?" Bumblebee asked.

"We did not wish to eat hotdogs so we left to find something else. Unfortunately all of the food came in large portions so we ended up getting a salad and splitting it," Starfire explained.

After they had finished eating, all of the Titans (some begrudgingly so) began shopping again. The girls managed to fill 4 more shopping bags in the next three hours.

"How much money did you spend today?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the overflowing bags.

"About 300 dollars I guess," Phoenix said.

"300 dollars!!" the boys yelled "Good grief, do we look like were rich or something?"

After the major shopping spree, the Titans decided to get ready for dinner.

"I heard that there is a really great fancy restaurant downtown. Do you want to go?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure," everyone else answered. The Titans headed to their rooms to get dressed.

Robin finished dressing quickly and waited outside his room. He saw Starfire come out of her room in a knee-length sparkling purple dress and white gloves that came up to her elbows. He thought that she looked gorgeous in that outfit.

He was dressed in a gray collared shirt with black pants and a tie. It was about as dressed up as she had ever seen him. His hair was down and had no gel in it for the first time ever. It was soft and wispy and fell at the sides of the only thing ruining his dressy image, the mask.

"You would look more formal without the mask," she told him.

"Not taking it off," Robin replied.

Starfire sighed. He never showed his face to anyone. Then, in an impulsive moment, she grabbed the corner of his mask and ripped it from his face. Robin's hands instinctively flew to cover his right eye. All Starfire could see was his sparkling light blue left eye staring at her with a look of shock and agitation.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Well…I don't see what the big deal is.

Robin looked around nervously and then hesitantly lowered his hands away from his right eye. Right down his face near his eye was a thick, blood red scar.

"That's why I can't show my face!! It's all because of this horrible ugly scar," he explained.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't know," she said. She looked at the scar for a minute and had an idea. She pulled out a container of makeup from her home planet.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she ran the makeup under cold water.

"Fixing your scar," she replied. She put the makeup right over the scar and smiled. You couldn't even tell it was there anymore. She looked at him and thought 'I was right. He is cute without his mask on.'

Robin looked in the mirror. He stood there shocked. It wasn't even there anymore.

"Thank you," he told Starfire.

"No problem," she said. "Shall we leave now or wait for the others?" she asked.

"I guess we can go now," Robin replied.

They set off to the restaurant. It was in a huge, elaborate castle-like building with hints of Greek and French architecture. The inside of the building was even more elaborate. It was full of crystal chandeliers. All of the tables were made of silver with elegant engravings and the gold colored chairs had a red velvet cushion.

"It's amazing," Starfire said.

The waiter walked up to them.

"Are you two on a date?" he asked them.

Both of them blushed and Starfire started to explain "No, um, we are, um, waiting for some friends," she said nervously.

The waiter led them to a large table. Soon Raven and Beast Boy arrived. They both looked at Robin with a strange expression. They had never seen him without his mask. Raven was going to ask, but apparently Beast Boy had a different subject of conversation.

"We heard about your "date" from the waiter," Beast Boy said laughing.

"What's so funny?" Starfire asked.

Soon the other Titans arrived. They ate their fancy and expensive meal (the boys practically fainted when they saw the check) and headed back to their hotel. All of the Titans went to their rooms, but none of them got much sleep that night. They were all on edge with anticipation for tomorrow.

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked my chapter. I can't wait to right the next one. I think it will be fun to write and hopefully fun to read. Thanks for reading!!


	5. Day 4: Love and Heartbreak

Authors Note:

Thank you Dawmist 11 and EmeraldGreen4Life for your reviews. Please review this chapter. I hope you like it!!

All of the Titans woke up at 5:00 and couldn't get back to sleep. They were all nervous. Today was the day when feelings would be revealed, hearts may be broken, and relationships might be made. All of the boys met inside of Aqualad's room.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Robin said angrily, "It's a stupid idea."

"If it works you won't think so. Besides, think of the 200 dollars you get for telling her," Aqualad said.

Robin sighed. He knew that through his confident talk, Aqualad was just as nervous as he was. They heard a knock on the door. Cyborg opened it and Phoenix walked in.

"What's taking you so long? We've been waiting for half an hour," she said.

"Nothing, let's just go," Speedy said. All of the girls were nervous about today. They would all find out who the boys liked. It could be a dream come true or a nightmare. The girls were betting on nightmare.

When they arrived at the beach Robin's communicator started buzzing. He opened it and a crime map of the city appeared.

"There's trouble downtown," Robin said, "Raven you go with Beast Boy, Cy go with Bee, Aqua with Dove, Speedy with Phoenix, and Star, you come with me." The Titans split up.

Robin and Starfire headed down the beach to their assigned target. A large robot was running towards the beach. Starfire flew forward and punched the robot. The punch left a large dent in the robot's armor. Robin threw a disk at the robot and it froze on the spot.

"That seemed too easy," Starfire said, "Are you sure this was the only villain in the area?"

"Yes, I know because we set it up," Robin said.

'What did that mean? Who is we?' she thought to herself.

"It was set up so that we could… well umm… so I could tell you that… I-I like you," He said. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could reply, he ran off as fast as he could.

"Robin, wait!!" she yelled after him, but he just kept on running.

Meanwhile…

Raven and Beast Boy arrived at their target. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and ran straight at the target, but was pushed aside by the robot's arm. Raven used her psychic powers to rap the robot in steel bars.

"That was tough," Raven said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"It wasn't supposed to be," Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "It was a… excuse I guess… so that I could tell you… that I like you," Beast Boy said.

Raven stood there speechless for a second. Finally she spoke. "That's surprising," was all she could think of to say. Beast Boy was about to leave when she added. "… because I like you too."

It was Beast Boys turn to be speechless. "A-Are you serious?" he asked.

"No, I'm joking. Of course I mean it!!" she said.

They just stood there for a moment before turning around and walking hand-in-hand back to the beach.

Cyborg and Bumblebee defeated their target just as easily. It took about two hits to strike down the robot.

"So this is when I tell you it was that easy because we set it up, and that the reason we did was so that I could tell you I like you," Cyborg said after the robot was defeated.

Bumblebee looked at him. She had known him for years and never knew he had feelings for her. Then she had a sudden realization. If it was set up so that Cyborg could admit his feelings then they must of set it up for the rest of them too. So that meant that Aqualad likes Dove. Bee fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Cyborg sighed and walked away.

Bee walked around the corner and saw Dove and Aqualad standing over the remains of a robot.

"That seemed too easy," Dove said.

"Of course it was. We…well I…set it up so that I could tell you that I like you," Aqualad said.

Dove looked at him with a look of shock and delight. Before she could respond she heard sniffles behind her. She turned and saw Bee with streams of tears pouring down her face. She was still sobbing as she turned and flew away from them. Dove flew after her. Aqualad was left wondering what was going on.

Not far away Phoenix had just asked Speedy why heroes would set up villains across the city. Speedy sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

"It…It's complicated. We used the robots to get you girls alone to tell the girl we like our feelings for them," Speedy said, "So that's why we set it up."

"So…does that mean that…y-you like m-me?" Phoenix stammered.

"Yes it does," Speedy said.

"Well that's good then," Phoenix said. She smiled and grabbed his hand. Speedy blushed but didn't let go of her hand as they walked back to the others.

Robin was still running toward the beach trying to escape, but Starfire was faster. He felt her grab the back of his cape. He stopped running and turned to face her.

"I am very confused by your actions," she told him, "Why would you admit your feelings to someone and then not wait for an answer?" she asked.

"B-Because I don't want to know the truth," he said, "So don't tell me."

Starfire giggled softly so Robin wouldn't hear. Of course she was going to tell him somehow. "Fine then I won't tell you," she said. Robin was about to turn away when Starfire grabbed him and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "I'll show you."

Robin was shocked and delighted. 'I guess I did want to know the truth' he thought. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard a girl's voice from behind him say, "Awww…how cute." He spun around to see Phoenix and Speedy standing at the top of the hill.

"Y-You were watching us!!" Starfire fumed.

Speedy gulped "Umm…yeah," he said.

Starfire sighed and let them get away with it. Later at the tower all of the boys met in Aqualad's room.

"So how did it go?" Aqualad asked.

"Well I know how it went for Robin," Speedy said.

Robin blushed furiously. The others boys laughed "It's not funny," Robin said.

"Well it went all right for me," Speedy said.

"Same here," Beast Boy said. The other boys were slightly shocked that Raven like Beast Boy too, but said nothing about it.

"Well…I don't know how it went for me," Aqualad said.

"What do you mean?" Speedy asked.

"Well I told her and then Bee showed up. She was crying really hard and Dove flew off after her before she could reply," he answered.

"Bee was crying…because she likes you," Cyborg said sadly. Noticing that some of the boys did not want to discuss the topic any longer they all left to their own rooms.

Dove knocked on Bumblebee's door. Bumblebee didn't get up to open it. She just stayed on her bed, crying into her hands. Dove sighed. She wanted to talk with her, but she wouldn't let her come in to her room so they could chat. 'Maybe she will feel better tomorrow' Dove thought as she walked back to her own room.

I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry it took me a while to update. Please review!! I love hearing from all of you.


	6. Day 5: Mending hearts

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long to continue the story. I was so busy!! Thanks to J. L. Allen, EmeraldGreen4Life, DarkJokerette, cherrytuna, and Robin6764 for reviewing. I hope you like the last chapter of this story.

It was 1:00 a.m. and Bumblebee was still awake. How could she sleep after what happened today? She had long since run out of tears to cry so she just lay in bed thinking. The thing that troubled her most was that she was trying to think about a solution to the problem, but her thoughts kept drifting over to Cyborg. _I like Aqualad … or do I …of course I do … but I'm not so sure anymore. _Then she fell asleep.

Dove woke up at 6:30. She quietly walked down the hallway to Bumblebee's room. She knocked politely. She didn't want to make her more upset by waking her, but they needed to talk.

"Come in," Bee said drowsily.

Dove opened the door and sat on the bed next to Bee. "If you want me to I'll turn him down," Dove said.

"Why would you do that? You like him. The more I think about it though, the more confused I am," Bumblebee replied.

"Confused? … Why?" Dove asked, clearly puzzled.

"I don't know who I like anymore. I always thought it was Aqualad, but all of my thoughts are drifting over to Cyborg and I don't know which one I like anymore," Bumblebee said.

"Maybe I can help you decide," Dove said.

"How?" Bumblebee asked.

"I will tell you some of Aqualad's interests and after knowing more about him maybe you will be able to decide which one you like," Dove said. Then she began to tell Bumblebee all about Aqualad.

Aqualad woke up at 7:00. He was still wondering what Dove was going to say. He had seen no sign of which answer she would give before she ran off. He walked out to the lobby of the resort to get some water while he was waiting for everyone else to wake up.

Bumblebee had made up her mind. Dove had helped her a lot. She now knew that she didn't like Aqualad, she just thought she did because he was cute.

"So…have you decided?" Dove asked.

"Yeah. I know who I like now. I liked Cy all along and just didn't know it," Bumblebee said, "So you go tell Aqualad how you feel."

"Ok, I will," Dove replied. They smiled at each other and then Dove walked out the door to see if Aqualad was up. She turned to walk down the hall, but someone ran into her and she fell to the floor. She sat up and saw that she had run into Aqualad.

"Uh…sorry about that," Aqualad said.

"It's ok. Um…do you have a minute? I want to talk to you," Dove said.

"If your going to reject me I'm just going to walk away right now," Aqualad said. He started to head back to his room.

"Wait!! I wanted to tell you I like you, but Bee did too and I didn't want to make my friend unhappy. She says she liked someone else the whole time and just didn't know it so it's ok to tell you how I feel now," Dove yelled down the hall.

"Y-You do?" Aqualad asked.

Dove nodded. They hugged.

"Aww…cute," Bumblebee said as she flew up behind them.

Dove turned around as fast as she could. "How long were you there?" she asked.

"Oh…the whole time," Bumblebee said.

Dove sighed. Of course she had been watching. Bumblebee smiled and flew off. Aqualad was still standing there, a bit mad that Bumblebee was watching them.

Bumblebee flew down the hall to Cyborg's room. She knocked on the door.

"Uh…who is it?" he said drowsily as he opened the door, "Oh…Bee what do you want."

"To tell you I was wrong yesterday. I don't like Aqualad because I like you. I just didn't know it," she said.

"Seriously. Wait…am I dreaming?" he said. Bumblebee pinched him hard on the human part of his arm. "Oww…was that really necessary?"

"No," she said. She laughed and then they walked down the hall to meet up with Dove and Aqualad to go eat breakfast.

When they got to the lobby they found that the other Titans were already there. They all sat down and ate breakfast and Bumblebee, Dove, Aqualad, and Cyborg found out that they all knew what happened that morning.

The Titans went to the beach for the day and had swimming races, rented boats (a boat for each couple of course), played volleyball, and had a fun day.

"So I was thinking…" Phoenix began.

"Oh no…she's thinking. This can't be good," Speedy said in a tone that let everyone know he was joking. Phoenix gave him a playful slap and continued.

"Since yesterday turned out so well I think we should celebrate by all going on a date at that fancy French place," she suggested. Eventually all of the Titans agreed.

Starfire and Robin were done first. Robin had his mask off and his scar fixed with makeup again. They then walked to the restaurant, holding hands the whole way.

When they got there they had the same waiter as they did last time. He saw that they were holding hands.

"Are you two on a date this time?" he asked.

Robin and Starfire blushed madly. "Uh…yeah," Starfire said, clearly embarrassed.

The waiter took them to their seats and they ordered their meals.

"So…what are you supposed to talk about on a date?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I don't know…I've never been on a date before," he replied.

"Ok…so do you like _Yawara!_ ?(This is the name of a manga series I completely made up. If there is a real manga called _Yawara! _I am sorry)" Starfire asked.

"Yes!! It's the best manga series ever!!" Robin answered.

Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Bee walked in. They overheard some of Robin and Star's conversation.

"They're on a date and their talking about…manga?" Raven said. Everyone laughed.

Beast Boy walked up behind them. "Don't you think you could think up a more romantic conversation for your first date?" he asked.

"Beast Boy!! Just leave us alone," Robin said.

Raven walked by and pulled Beast Boy over to their table. "It's rude to bug them on their first date," she told Beast Boy.

"You're right but it's so entertaining to make fun of them," Beast Boy said. Raven laughed.

After a very fancy dinner and date, the Titans all left to go to their hotel and pack up to leave. They were all sad that their vacation was over, but they knew they had duties as heroes. While they were walking back Beast Boy asked Robin, "So, even though you didn't want to come at first, are you glad you came?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I did," Robin said. Then they arrived at their resort and started packing for the trip home.

I hope you liked the last chapter!! Thanks for reading. Please review!! I love hearing from you. Please look for the trilogy I am going to right soon (I don't know how soon soon is but…). The first story will be called Jealousy. Thanks again!!


End file.
